mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Brave Story: New Traveler
SCEI XSEED Games |license = Brave Story |released = |genre = RPG |modes = Single Player |ratings = ESRB: E10+ |platforms = Playstation Portable |media = UMD }} is a Video Game based in the world of the manga Brave Story. It was released in Japan on July 6th, 2006. An English version, published and localized by XSEED Games, was released on July 31, 2007 in the United States. Plot summary The game starts off with the player as the main protagonist, called Tatsuya as the default name, and introduces us to his best friend, whose default name is Miki. The story kicks off with Tatsuya and Miki sitting on a bench. Tatsuya is too immersed in the game he is playing on his PSP to notice that Miki is missing. Kratos, Miki's dog, barks and shows Tatsuya where Miki is and thus he finds her unconscious on the ground, sick by some unknown illness. He wishes for her to become better, and suddenly, a voice magically appears and asks Tatsuya if he wants to save his friend and make her healthy again. He agrees and thus the adventure begins in an unknown land separated from the rest of the world in order to seize 5 different gems for the travellers sword he holds so he can return to his old world and restore Miki back to full health This game is based on the Japanese manga, Brave Story, and features some of the manga's cast, although the main characters, Tatsuya and Miki, are original creations for the game. Characters '''Tatsuya' - a young 11-year-old human boy from the real world with an intense love of playing video games on his PSP; he embarks on a quest to save Miki's life by journeying to the world of Vision as a Traveler. He is given a powerful blade called the Traveler's Sword by a mysterious elderly man named Lau. Despite being so young, he wields the sword quite well in battle and the sword's own strength grows as he locates the mysterious five gemstones. Tatsuya fills the role of the typical silent protagonist in the game and only speaks when prompted by questions or decisions. Yuno - a 15-year-old half ankhakin kitkin girl who Tatsuya meets shortly after arriving in Vision. She takes an immediate interest in him after he helps save her life from monsters and remains a close ally throughout their journey together. She tends to be a bit high-spirited and bossy (a comparison Tatsuya makes to Miki) as well as curious about the many unseen sights of the world. She wields a bow in combat as well as useful healing songs. Sogreth - a 30-year-old waterkin warrior who befriends Tatsuya and Yuno when they help to save his son from trouble. He is bent on training his 4-year-old son Minos to be a man, but his methods borderline on extreme and everyone in his town knows what his son goes through daily. Despite his tough exterior and gruff manner, he is actually quite kind and empathetic to even the least disheartening of situations. In battle, he fills the role of strongman and wields an axe with great power. Meladee - the newly appointed leader of the Highlanders in the desert branch who requires the assistance of Tatsuya and his friends at the request of her sister. She is both kind and tough as well as beautiful and skilled. Yuno also idolizes her as the kind of woman she wants to grow up to be. Meladee fights with twin short swords and wields numerous healing spells. Misturu - a mysterious young mage from the original game with a rather cold and condescending tone toward Tatsuya, whom he meets early on. Though he assists Tatsuya for a brief time, he has no intention of being his friend or ally as he has his own agenda regarding the gemstones. He fights using a staff and powerful attack spells. Ropple - a pankin starseer Tatsuya and co. meet in Gasara. He is working on a school assignment to receive credit and the party agrees to help him. He is knowledgeable in regards to magical lore but very oblivious to people's feelings. His professor wants him to better understand the people around him and help them selflessly. Ropple has an unusual tendency to say "and/or" in his sentences. He wields a staff and attack spells much like Mitsuru. Kutz - the Highlander leader at the town of Gasara who is a close friend (and rival) with Meladee. She tends to be overly brazen when it comes to letting people hear what she has to say and does not tolerate people breaking the law (even the smallest infraction sets her off). She joins the party for a short time. Kutz uses a whip in battle. Wataru - the hero from the previous Brave Story and the protagonist of the original novel that inspired the games. He first appears to assist Tatsuya with clearing his friends' names. Like Tatsuya, he wields a special blade (called the Brave's Sword) in battle and fights with essentially the same Bravura techniques. Meena - a kitkin girl who traveled alongside Wataru in the previous game and original story. She is spritely and kind, and willing to help Wataru no matter what. She wields throwing knives in battle and uses healing songs like Yuno. Kee Keema - a waterkin merchant who traveled with Wataru and Meena in the original novel and game. He teams up with Tatsuya and Yuno to save Sogreth's son early on. He also seems to be have many connections with many important people in Vision. He wields an axe in battles. Races *Ankhakin - the term for the race of humanlike beings in Vision; though these people look like humans, it's not actually stated how they differ from humans in the real world (it's important to remember that Tatsuya, Wataru and Mitsuru are humans, not ankhakin) *Kitkin - a race of beastman people that could include any animal such as a cat or a wolf; Yuno (though only half) and Meena are examples of kitkin *Waterkin - a race of beings that can include any type of aquatic animal ranging from crocodiles to sharks; Sogreth and Kee Keema are examples of waterkin (Sogreth resembles a crocodile while Kee Keema is a kind of generic lizard) *Pankin - a race of rather short beings that resemble Ankhakin to some degree. They immerse themselves in knowledge and ancient lore and as a result, take up starseeing as professions; Ropple and his professor are examples of pankin *Firewyrms - heroic and noble dragons who were created by Vision's Goddess to protect the world from demonkin, the antagonistic race of Vision. Firewyrms are in the classic Western dragon image Voice Roles Japanese *Mayumi Tanaka - Tatsuya *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Kee Keema *Norio Wakamoto - Sogreth *Ai Orikasa - Meladee *Akira Ishida - Ropple English *Wendee Lee - Tatsuya *Michelle Ruff - Yuno *Mona Marshall - Wataru *Yuri Lowenthal - Rei Category: 2006 video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:PlayStation Portable games Category: Video games based on anime and manga